The Power of the Media
by Silver Wind
Summary: what the media can do to Shuuichi and Yuki's relationship. SPOILER and slight lime.


Disclaimer: Gravitation and all related are © Murakami Maki,   
Sony et.al.  
This fanfic is written by Silver Wind  
I'm supposed to be finishing my assignments for a local anime   
magazine, but who cares. Writing Gravi fanfics is more fun! XD  
  
  
a Gravitation fanfiction:  
The Power of the Media  
by Silver Wind  
lain@suiko.net  
http://silver-shining.net/ | http://sanzo.pitas.com/  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey, have you heard? Yuki Eiri has a relationship   
with a boy!"  
  
"What? Yuki-sama? With a boy?"  
  
"And not just any ordinary boy! He's the lead vocalist   
of Bad Luck!"  
  
"Bad Luck? The hot new band? Wait a minute, do you   
mean... Shindou Shuuichi?"  
  
"Yes! Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuuichi!"  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me! Tell me you're kidding!"  
  
"It's all over the newspapers!"  
  
"Oh my... It's true, then?"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Shindou Shuuichi ran across the halls of NG's main office with   
Nakano Hiroshi and Fujisaki Suguru trailing behind him.  
  
The front man of Bad Luck slammed the door to an office   
open wide, "Mr. K!"  
  
A long-haired man looked up from the newspaper he was reading.  
  
"What's the matter, Shuuichi?" the American asked with   
his flawless Japanese.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"How the hell did the press know about Shuuichi and   
Yuki-san?" Hiro asked in his usual cool tone.  
  
K shrugged, "They have an insider who gave them the   
leak, I guess. That's a possibility."  
  
"Those bastards from ASK again, I bet," Hiro replied,   
glancing worriedly at his best friend.  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do now, is there?" their   
manager said calmly, "Unless Shuuichi has something to say   
about this."  
  
They all looked at the vocalist, who was staring blankly at   
the wall. This worried them greatly. Shuuichi, the hyper-active   
and genki Shuuichi, had been acting very aloof ever since he   
read the news about his relationship with Yuki.  
  
Slowly Shuuichi looked up, "You're probably angry if   
I say this, Hiro... But right now, I'm more worried about Yuki's   
reputation than Bad Luck or myself--"  
  
Hiro shook his head and smiled, "Baka," he sighed,   
"I've known all along that you're going to say that."  
  
"What is it about Yuki Eiri's reputation, Shuuichi?"   
K asked.  
  
"I'm scared that he'd lose his fans and no one would   
buy his books anymore, once they find out that--," he looked   
down at the table again.  
  
Hiro smacked Shuuichi's head, "Do you think Yuki-san   
would care abou that?"  
  
Fujisaki smiled, "From what I've heard from Touma-san   
about Yuki-san, I'd have to say that I agree with Nakano-san,   
Shindou-san."  
  
K glanced at Sakano and raised an eyebrow in question. The   
producer only smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
The manager stood up and put his hand on Shuuichi's   
shoulder, "Well, then. Sakano has said that all schedules for   
today have been canceled. Shall I take you home now, Shuuichi?"  
  
Shuuichi looked up in surprise.  
  
"Mr. K is right," Fujisaki winked at him, "I have a   
song I want to work on as well. I'd see you tomorrow, then?"   
cheerfully, he waved and went out of the studio.  
  
Hiro stood up as well, "Jyaa... I guess, I'm going   
to see Ayaka now. Shuuichi, see ya tomorrow. Have fun with   
Yuki-san," an evil grin appearing on his face, he closed   
the door behind him.  
  
"Come on, Shuuichi. What are you waiting for?" K   
asked, holding the door open for them both.  
  
Numbly, Shuuichi followed his manager outside.  
  
"Shuuichi," K turned to look at him, "There are   
going to be a helluva lot of reporters outside this building.   
Do you want to deal with them now or later?"  
  
"Later," he whispered instantly.  
  
His manager smirked, "You got it," calmly, he took his   
revolver from the holster.  
  
If the situation hadn't been so shocking, Shuuichi would've   
laughed maniacally seeing the evil gleam on K's eyes.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
In the car, Shuuichi kept his silence. K only glanced at him once   
in a while, but mostly he just drove quietly.  
  
"Mr.K," he said slowly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What should I do?" the young man finally looked up at   
the American.  
  
K raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'what you should   
do'? About what?"  
  
"Of course about all this mess!"  
  
"Mess? I don't see any mess, Shuuichi," he replied calmly,   
"I never consider two people falling in love as a mess."  
  
Shuuichi's eyes widened, "You mean, you're not angry   
because the press knows about me and Yuki?"  
  
"Why should I?" he shrugged, "I find it cute."  
  
"But I endanger Bad Luck's reputation, don't I?" he insisted.  
  
The manager laughed softly, "I'm not some kind of a cruel   
manager who wants you to be isolated from you life, Shuuichi. I   
don't find any harm in your relationship with Mr. Yuki."  
  
Shuuichi fell silent again, contemplating K's words. He leaned   
back on his seat and closed his eyes.  
  
"I should talk about this with Yuki," he mumbled.  
  
K was still smiling easily, "You do that. Then after that,   
you can tell me what should WE do."  
  
"We?" his eyes snapped open.  
  
"Yes, of course," K grinned, "This is about you, right?   
You are one of Bad Luck. So of course WE would do something. Not   
just you."  
  
"Mr.K--," Shuuichi looked at his manager in disbelief.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Tadaima! Yuki?" Shuuichi entered the apartment a little   
fearfully.  
  
A movement in the dark living room caused him to turn his head.   
There he was, Yuki Eiri was sitting on the couch with the usual   
cigarette dangling from his mouth.  
  
"Yu--," Shuuichi took a few steps towards him but then   
he stopped--  
  
-- because he saw the scattered newspapers around the older man.  
  
He gulped, "Yuki--"  
  
Yuki raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" he asked meekly.  
  
"Mad at you?" Yuki looked at the newspapers in disgust,   
"because of this, you mean?"  
  
Shuuichi clenched his fists tightly, "Yes."  
  
No answer. The young man didn't dare to look at his lover, fearing   
to see the anger in those golden eyes.  
  
"I understand," finally Shuuichi muttered, "I'd move my   
things out now."  
  
"Move your things out?" Yuki asked mildly, "Why would   
you do that, baka?"  
  
"So that I wouldn't bother you anymore, of course," he   
whispered, desperately holding back his tears.  
  
"You think I care about those newspapers?" Yuki snorted   
in mock-anger.  
  
The younger man looked up in surprise, "You don't--?"  
  
Yuki sighed in defeat, "Get over here, baka."  
  
When Shuuichi didn't respond, Yuki strode towards him. He looked   
down at his lover for a few moments. With a smirk, he swung   
Shuuichi upwards into his arms.  
  
"Yuki--!" Shuuichi gasped in surprise, instinctively   
burying his face on Yuki's strong shoulder.  
  
Slowly, the blonde kissed his forehead, trailing downwards to   
his cheek. He went to sit on the bed with Shuuichi still in his   
arms. Smirking, he arranged their positions so the younger man   
was sitting on his lap.  
  
Shuuichi blushed faintly, "Um... Yuki?"  
  
Not answering, Yuki continued giving feather-light kisses to   
Shuuichi. He gently nuzzled the earlobe, moving downwards   
teasingly to his neck.  
  
"This is much better, isn't it?" he murmured against   
Shuuichi's neck, making his lover shivered with each breath.  
  
"It... is--," he managed to choke the words out.  
  
Smirking even wider, Yuki pushed Shuuichi to lie flat on the   
soft bed. He climbed on top and looked at Shuuichi seductively.  
  
"Well, then," he whispered, "Let's enjoy the night,   
shall we? We'd deal with the press tomorrow morning."  
  
And Shuuichi's face broke into a grin too. He pulled Yuki   
down to him, kissing him.  
  
"You have a deal, Yuki Eiri-san--"  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"There are lots of reporters outside," K said as calmly   
as someone who was talking about the weather.  
  
"Leave it to me," Yuki replied as calmly.  
  
K grinned and opened the door. Yuki put his arm around Shuuichi   
and half-dragged him outside. Shuuichi looked at him, open-mouthed.  
  
His lover gazed down, smiling slightly, "Leave it to me."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"So it IS true!"  
  
"Yes! Yuki-sama himself confirmed it yesterday!"  
  
"Well, have to admit that they make a really cute couple,   
though."  
  
"Oh yes! They look awfully cute together!"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Shuuichi brought the steaming mug to his lips and sipped the cocoa.   
Yuki was toying with a glass of wine in his fingers.  
  
"Well," Yuki began indifferently, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Shuuichi looked at him, blushing furiously, "You could say   
that--"  
  
He smirked, "You mean, you don't like the way I kissed you   
in front of those reporters?"  
  
"Yuki!" he blushed even brighter.  
  
Yuki laughed softly and put his glass on the table. With the same   
mischievous smile, he loomed over Shuuichi and slowly moved closer   
to his lover.  
  
"I could kiss you better when noone is around us," he   
whispered, soft breath tickling Shuuichi's neck, "And I could do   
better things than kissing too--"  
  
"Then, prove it," suddenly Shuuichi yanked his lover towards   
him.  
  
And Yuki did prove it.  
  
  
~ owari ~  
  
  
Notes:  
I can't write love scene... *buries face in hands in shame* And I   
havent' seen all episodes, so please forgive me if the scenes are   
different with the anime.  
*still in shame*  
I think this is the worst Gravi fanfic ever written in the fandom.   
*sighs*  
  
Finished: July 18, 2001. 2:28 p.m.  
  
C&C, please? 


End file.
